You're My Valentine
by Mirai Yama
Summary: Menjadi populer dengan rencana indah di hari valentine? Apakah Kuroki Tomoko berhasil populer kali ini? OwO)a Untuk Event : Manis Pahit Cokelat


**You're My Valentine**

**.**

**.**

**©Mirai Yama**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kata mereka, valentine adalah hari yang paling dinanti apabila Februari datang. Dan orang-orang populer akan mendapatkan cokelat-cokelat. Bahkan beberapa orang popular juga memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang ia suka atau sekedar kepada sahabatnya saja.

Aku adalah Kuroki Tomoko. Seorang gadis SMA yang berusaha mengubah diri. Yeah, menjadi popular tentunya. Hari valentine adalah hari yang bodoh menurutku, karena kamu hanya akan membuang-buang uang dan energi mu untuk membuat cokelat. Tidakkah lebih baik bila kamu menggunakan uang dan energi mu itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna seperti membeli VPN Yaoi terbaru? Astaga! Ada diskon untuk VPN yang kuincar!

**-It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular-**

"Valentine itu, tentu saja sangat bermakna, Mokocchi."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena, di hari valentine itu kamu dapat menunjukkan aksi dari kasih sayangmu terhadap seseorang. Sebagai contoh, apabila Mokocchi menyukai seseorang, akan terasa lebih special bila Mokocchi menembaknya dengan cokelat. Anggap saja, cokelat itu sebagai isi hati dan bentuk cinta Mokocchi."

"Oh, aku mengerti Yuu-chan."

Dia adalah Naruse Yuu. Sahabatku dan teman pertamaku sejak SMP. Kalau diingat dulu kita sama-sama gadis tidak popular dan takut bersosialisasi. Sekarang dia jauh di depanku, dalam tingkatan kepopuleran. Dan tingkat kecantikan.

Ya, cantik.

Baunya masih sama seperti dulu, sangat harum sehingga menggodaku untuk merabanya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang dan lembut, dan juga auranya yang manis. Tentu saja gadis popular seperti dia yang diidamkan.

Ia menyeruput kembali soft drink nya. Lalu menatapku dengan matanya yang indah.

"Mokocchi, sudah punya orang yang disukai?"

UHUK

"T-Tentu saja… aku dan dia sudah saling menyukai. Haha…" Crap! Aku berbohong lagi!

"Betulkah? Apakah kalian sudah jadian? Mokocchi curang… Kau tidak bercerita padaku." Yuu-chan menggembungkan pipinya imut. Ugh, bagaimana aku meluruskan ini.

"S…sebenarnya, dia tidak secara langsung mengatakannya, hanya saja dengar-dengar dari cowok-cowok rese yang mengejeknya dan mereka sering menyebut namaku."

"Uwaaa! Mokocchi! Aku ingin lihat wajahnya!"

Aku mengeluarkan handphone ku dan menunjukkan padanya foto kelasku. Aku asal memilih salah satu cowok di kelasku yang menurutku paling tampan.

"Uwaaaa! Mokocchi! Tampan sekali! Menurutku Mokocchi cocok dengannya!"

"Begitukah? Ehehehe…"

"Kalau begitu, Mokocchi harus membuat cokelat yang terbaik dan termanis untuknya! Akan kuajarkan membuatnya! Ayo Mokocchi! Valentine tinggal besok!" Yuu-chan menarikku menuju toko cokelat. Ugh, apa yang telah kuperbuat! Orz

.

.

Tapi,

Kalau ini bisa membuatku popular…

Kenapa tidak?

**-It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular-**

"Sudah siap, Mokocchi?"

Aku mendekap cokelat yang semalaman kubuat dengan erat. Sangat sulit membuat cokelat yang enak apabila kamu tidak pernah menyentuh dapur sebelumnya. Untung ada Yuu-chan yang dengan sabar membantuku.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di belakang loker cowok tampan itu. "Mokocchi ingat rencananya?" Tanya Yuu-chan memberi semangat padaku. Ia sampai membolos sekolah hanya agar bisa menemaniku memberikan cokelat ini padanya.

"Tentu saja ingat!"

Rencananya mudah sekali,

_Saat ia menutup lokernya, aku sudah ada di balik tutup loker itu. dengan memasang senyum imut yang Mokocchi ajarkan padaku supaya ia luluh dan tau bagaimana kecantikan asliku. Lalu dengan menundukkan kepala seperti malu-malu untuk memberikan cokelat valentine. Setelah itu dengan suara lirih namun terdengar, mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu." Ia akan tercengang dan tersenyum lembut, lalu memakan dengan perlahan cokelat buatanku._

_Dan yang paling ditunggu adalah saat ia sudah mengunyah cokelat itu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan mengucap dengan lembut, "Aku juga menyukaimu." Lalu mencium bibirku lembut, mengantarkan cokelat yang masih tersisa di mulutnya ke mulutku, supaya aku juga bisa merasakan cokelat yang kubuat sendiri._

_Point terpenting setelah itu semua terjadi adalah, aku akan menjadi __**popular**__ mengingat ia adalah salah satu cowok popular di sekolah ini._

Mudah sekali mendapatkan predikat popular lewat cokelat valentine ini! Membayangkannya saja membuatku bersemangat!

"Mokocchi?" Yuu-chan menepuk pundakku, mengembalikan seluruh nyawaku ke dunia nyata.

"Mokocchi, cowok itu kan?" Yuu-chan menunjuk cowok tampan yang sedang mengorek isi lokernya. Ya! Itu dia!

"Doakan aku, Yuu-chan!" Bisikku pada Yuu-chan.

Setelah Yuu-chan mengisyaratkan "Ganbatte" imutnya, aku berjalan dengan langkah Percaya diri. Kepopuleran dimasa SMA akan kudapatkan beberapa saat lagi!

**-It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular-**

Hujan di musim dingin, huh?

Hujan cuaca, atau hujan di hatiku?

Haha, bodoh sekali aku berharap semudah itu menjadi popular.

Aku menerawang jauh air yang terjatuh di hadapanku. Sama sepertiku yang terjatuh berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Tak sekalipun usahaku berhasil.

.

.

_BRAAKK_

_Aku terjatuh terkena tutup loker yang tiba-tiba ia dorong dengan keras sehingga terkena wajahku._

_"Ak!"_

_"T-Tomoko-san! Ya ampun! Maafkan aku!" Ia membantuku berdiri, awal yang tidak begitu buruk. Setidaknya dia mengetahui namaku._

_"Ak..Aku tidak apa-apa."Aku berusaha berbicara keras, namun hanya gumaman yang keluar._

_Saat kami sudah sama-sama berdiri dengan benar, aku mengeluarkan cokelat dari plastic yang sedari tadi aku bawa._

_"Hyuuda-san. Aku…"_

_"Hyuuda!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, teman-temannya memanggil Hyuuda. Menginterupsi kata-kata sakral yang akan kuucapkan pertama kali dalam hidupku!_

_"Oi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Tangan Hyuuda yang panjang tidak sengaja menyenggol tanganku._

_Dan cokelat itu…_

_Jatuh_

_Dan ia injak._

_._

_._

"Mokocchi… jangan seperti itu terus, cerialah, tersenyum lah…" Yuu-chan terus berusaha menghiburku. Ah, dia benar-benar baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Yuu-chan." Aku berusaha tersenyum kuat.

"Cokelat itu identic dengan dua rasa. Yaitu manis dan pahit. Mungkin cokelat yang kita buat terlalu manis, sehingga pahit hasil yang kudapatkan. Haha.." joke garing yang ku lanturkan membuat Mokocchi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut.

"Am.. nyam nyam…"

"Yuu-chan! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu kotor!"

"Jika pahit yang Mokocchi dapat dari Hyuuda-san, aku akan memberikan manis untuk Mokocchi!"

"Yuu… Yuu-chan… sudah hentikan."

"Tidak mau!"

Aku mengambil serpihan cokelat yang sudah hancur di depanku dan ikut memakannya. Akhirnya cokelat itu habis kami makan bersama.

"Yuu-chan, valentine kali ini aku membuat cokelat yang pada akhirnya kamu makan."

"Hmm…" Yuu-chan menyeruput soft drink kesukaannya.

"Yuu-chan," Aku memeluk sahabatku itu. semerbak wanginya menyeruak dalam hidungku.

"Terima kasih" Yuu-chan membalas pelukan hangat untukku.

"You're my valentine."

**-It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular-**

Keesokan harinya, aku menjalani hidupku seperti biasa. Untung hari ini hari sabtu, aku jadi tidak bertemu Hyuuda selama beberapa hari.

RRRR…

"Moshi-moshi?"

"M-Mokocchi… Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir Yuu-chan. Aku bisa mengatasi sendiri trauma itu."

"Ah, baguslah… Mokocchi, aku harus pergi dulu Mokocchi. Bye~ :3"

TUUT TUUT…

Ah, apakah Yuu-chan sedang sibuk?

-END-

Epilogue

"Yuu-chan… kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bolak balik kamar mandi seperti itu."

"Aku tidak apa apa, Okaa-san. Hanya sedikit sakit perut."

"Baiklah, kalau sudah mendingan minum obat ya."

"Ya, Okaa-san."

**-It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular-**

Ini Fanfic untuk Event Manis-Pahit-Cokelat. Walaupun udah telat valentine XD maafkan Orz

Saya nggak bermaksud bikin yuri ya ._.)v ini hanya hubungan persahabatan antara Mokocchi dan Yuu-chan OwO)v dan Hyuuda-san ini OC soalnya yang lainnya kan ndak tau karakternya siapa aja XD

Setelah baca, berminat review? QwQ)b


End file.
